This invention relates generally to credit cards, and more particularly, is directed to apparatus for dispensing credit cards from a stack and positioning such dispensed cards on an adhesive covered paper.
When preparing credit cards for mailing, the credit cards are often adhered to a piece of paper, generally by two small dabs of adhesive on the paper. Such paper generally contains some message associated with the credit card. With apparatus of this type, the credit card is dispensed from a stack of cards and the dispensed credit card is gripped by vacuum means. The card is then held by a gripper arm and positioned over the two dabs of adhesive, and released, whereby the credit card falls down onto the two dabs of adhesive so as to be secured on the piece of paper. However, such apparatus has not been altogether satisfactory. This is because the suction may not be satisfactory to maintain a firm grip on the credit cards.
Dispensing machines for dispensing flat cards or the like from a stack are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,035 discloses apparatus for dispensing bingo cards from a stack, and onto a conveyor. See also U.S. Pat. No. 701,358 with respect to slot machines for vending pasteboard tickets and U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,238 with respect to the dispensing of butter pats.
Further, gripping mechanisms for handling different objects are also well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,466 discloses a gripping mechanism comprised of two opposing jaws for carrying cylindrical parts which are positioned in a row in a track. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,139, a spring loaded finger mechanism receives a slug from a rivet dispenser and inserts the slug into a previously drilled hold for the rivet. See also U.S. Pat. No. 1,958,248 with respect to a bottle cork feeding machine.
Other U.S. Patents of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 717,360 with respect to a machine for placing shields in cans, 3,251,506 with respect to a bag dispenser and 3,565,285 with respect to a button feeding machine.